<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HBD by svppasit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876729">HBD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svppasit/pseuds/svppasit'>svppasit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Birthday, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hehehe, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, SERYOSO TO HOI HAHAHAAH, Spanking, basta meyougalp, daddy - Freeform, rough sex slight, soft dom, tite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svppasit/pseuds/svppasit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gulf gets a HBD and a lesson from Mew</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HBD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is d-day. My day. It’s my birthday. Thousands of birthday greetings came flooding Gulf’s phone, but only one person’s birthday greeting matters most. Oh syempre jowa iyern kaya dali-dali inopen ni Gulf ang notif ng message ni Mew.</p><p>He certainly wasn’t expecting what he read.</p><p>“Happy Birthday! HBD!”</p><p>Confusion washes over him.”Yun na yon? Okay pero kahit dalawa yung greeting niya...yun na yon?” Hindi maiwasan ni Gulf na magtampo. Last year may pa surprise surprise pa siya sa fanmeet tapos ngayon? Happy birthday? HBD? </p><p>Yan diyan kayo magaling. Magaling lang kayo sa umpisa.</p><p>Even though he’s sulking, Gulf tried his best to smile during his solo schedules this day. Syempre dahil marupok siya at mahal niya si Mew, kahit isa pang message galing sakanya okay na yun. He waited and waited and waited… kaso walang dumating.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf went home while feeling down. “Pwede ba yon? Sa umpisa ang sweet tas ngayon pa HBD nalang?” He then took a shower and took the nearest top he could see… it was Mew’s dress shirt. Not really caring whether it's his or not because he just wants to sleep his sadness away, he put the shirt on.</p><p> </p><p> Just as he was about to head to bed the front door suddenly opened, and there he was. Mew was standing with a bouquet in his hand and a cake in the other.</p><p>“Mahal sorry I’m late ang tagal kasi matapas ng interview at shooting kanina” Mew said while making his way to kiss Gulf in his cheeks. Nanatiling tahimik si Gulf, nagtatampo parin.</p><p>“M-mahal ano yang suot mo? Bakit ka naka ganyan?” Napalunok nang di oras si Mew nang mapansin ang suot ni Gulf. He was wearing nothing but his dress shirt and boxers which shows a lot of his skin… lalo na yung legs niya.</p><p>“Damit.” Matipid na sagot naman ni Gulf. Nagtatampo parin siya. </p><p>“Gulf..” Mew was about to reprimand him kaso birthday niya eh, he chose to let it go.</p><p>“Is there something wrong? Let’s blow your candle na muna tapos let’s eat some cake” Kinuha ni Mew ang kamay niya and he led him to their dining table. Gulf was still so quiet and Mew sensed that there’s really something wrong and pulled him into a warm and tight hug.</p><p>“Uy Tua-eng what’s wrong? It’s your day today dapat happy ka” Mew hugged him even tighter and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Wala naman nakakatampo ka kasi” Gulf buried his head on Mew’s neck. Nakakahiya ano ba naman to? Ang liit na bagay lang pero nagtatampo na ‘ko. But then again, marupok ang isang Gulf Kanawut.</p><p>“What did I do?”<br/>
“Your text. Yun na yon? HBD at Happy birthday lang?porket dalawa yung greeting sa isang text pwede na?Bat ba dalawa yun? Ang redundant” Gulf raised his head and pouted to Mew.Cute.</p><p>“Hindi mo tiningnan IG mo noh?And about that...” Mew just smirked at him and continued hugging him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mew?”<br/>
“Yes love?”<br/>
“Yung wallet mo ilipat mo nga. Tumutusok sakin eh.” Mew suddenly froze</p><p>“Ang tigas at laki naman ng wallet mo? Daming laman ah?” Unti unting binaba ni Gulf ang kamay niya at hinawakan ang tumutusok sakanya and attempting to change its location. Mew let out a groan in response.</p><p>“Babe hindi yan wallet ko…” He trailed as Gulf’s hand was still there<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“Tite ko yan mahal” </p><p>Both of them malfunctioned for a minute until Gulf unwrapped himself from Mew’s arms while clearing his throat.</p><p>“Ano… uh yung cake… kainin na natin?” Gulf changed the subject. Mew just laughed at how flustered he was. Mas pula pa nga ata siya kesa sa strawberries na nasa cake niya. Pareho naman silang masarap. Mew thought to himself.</p><p>Mew behave. </p><p>Hindi na nag fafunction nang maayos ang utak ni Mew lalo na nang makita niya kung anong suot ni Gulf kanina pagdating niya. Those legs… he would LOVE to run his tongue on it. Not to mention that little “wallet” incident kanina. Gulf is so innocent. So damn innocent that it makes him hard just thinking about the ways he could corrupt him.</p><p>“MEW!” Gulf’s voice cut him out of his thoughts<br/>
“Ay sorry medjo lutang na ko Mahal. Work was very hectic tsaka wala ka kasi dun hindi ako nakapag recharge”  He sighed. Palusot lang pero totoo naman din. Si Gulf ang pahinga niya sa nakakapagod na mundo.</p><p>“Fuck ang sarap naman ng flavor na to” shit. Gulf froze. He knows how much Mew doesn’t like it when he utters curse words. And just as he thought, when he looked over at Mew he can really see that he wasn’t pleased.</p><p>“Sorry…” Gulf apologized in a small voice. Pano ko ba matitiis to? Eh ang cute naman?  Mew sighed.</p><p>“I’ll let this go but just this once alright? Pagbibigyan kita since birthday mo” Gulf’s ears perked up as he heard this. They spent the next hour telling each other how their day has gone by. Not a single detail left unsaid. Pahinga nila ang isa’t isa kaya understandable naman.</p><p>After they finished eating, Gulf collected their plates and Mew wiped the table.</p><p> As to Gulf’s disappointment, the plates that he was carrying almost broke as it slipped away from his grip. It made him scream by surprise. “AY FUCK SHIT PUTANGINA GAGO PUNYETA TANGINA NAMAN” and that’s when Gulf realizes it. The plates are okay but… soon he won’t be.</p><p>Mew came rushing in. “What happened? Are you okay?” </p><p>Roldt sana wala siyang narinig. Roldt please. “I’m okay mahal hehe ano muntik lang mabasag” </p><p>“Well since that’s settled… What did I say about cursing?” Mew’s aura suddenly changed. </p><p>“To not to?” Gulf answered Mew in a small voice. He has never seen Mew become rough or angry at him. He shuddered as he imagined how will Mew look if he gets angry… ang hot. But then again ayaw niyang magalit si Mew sakanya pero kasi… nakakaexcite din.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned you diba? I let it go once pero you did it again. It wasn;t only one curse word that came out from you… you sure know how to run that mouth.”  Papalapit nang papalapit si Mew sakanya which caused Gulf to take steps back until his back touched the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“M-mew…”<br/>
“You were wondering why I sent a happy birthday and an HBD right? You’ll find out now.” Mew breathed against his neck and pushed himself to him making Gulf feel his hardness. Oh?</p><p> </p><p>“Go to the room. Now.”  Mew asked him to do so, well commanded rather.  Gulf on the other hand doesn’t know what’s happening or what’s going to happen. Basta ang alam niya is this will be a long night for them.</p><p>Gulf obliged and followed Mew’s order. “Mew… sorry na kasi. I won't do it again” He tried once again pero mukhang wala nang magagawa ang sorry niya. </p><p>Mew sat on the corner of the bed. “Gulf come here” His voice sounded husky and restrained. Hala gago ang hot? Isang baby let’s talk naman jan? Gulf thought to himself as he went over in front of him.</p><p>“Baby… let's talk” Mew uttered, his deep husky voice echoing around the four corners of their room. Roldt. Gsauce. Paborito Mo po akong anak? Ang bilis naman matupad ng hiling ko. Gulf’s breath hitched as Mew said those words.</p><p>“Lagi kitang sinasabihan na always use kind words right? Pero sinusubukan mo ata talaga ako.” Mew placed his hand on gulf’s chin and slightly raised it. </p><p>“Bend over.” Mew looked him straight in the eyes.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“On my lap. Bend over.”</p><p>“T-teka Mew-”</p><p>“Wag mo ubusin pasensya ko Gulf. Pinagbigyan na kita kanina pero hindi ka nakinig. BEND OVER. You need to be taught a lesson”  Gulf immediately followed. He has NEVER seen Mew like this.</p><p>“Now thank me and count.” Mew bent him over further and slipped his boxers from him.</p><p>“M-mew what do you mea-” Hindi na natapos ni gulf ang sasabihin niya as Mew’s palm got in contact with his butt cheeks causing him to let out a moan. </p><p>“I said count!” Mew’s hand came down on him again.<br/>
“O-one. Thank you…” Gulf moaned in pleasure. It stings but he likes it. This is new for the both of them. Mew has always been caring in all ways on him whether if its in sex or just in general, but he sure as hell likes this. </p><p>“Thank you what?” Another came rushing down on Gulf’s cheeks.<br/>
“Two… Thank you daddy” Gulf mewled. He easily turns pink whenever he’s flustered, it won’t be a shock if he’s ass is now a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>The 3rd, 4th, 5th and so on blows came down on him, making him moan every single time</p><p>“You like this huh? You like playing dirty? That’s why you like saying those dirty curse words? You slut.” Roldt. Parusa ba talaga to o blessing? Mew? Talking dirty? Fuck yes. Spanking? BIG FUCKING YES. Gulf thought to himself as he let out a muffled moan/</p><p> </p><p>“Louder. Iparinig mo sa mga kapit bahay kung gaano karumi yang bibig mo!”<br/>
The room was then on  filled with Gulf’s moans and desperate groans as he felt the pleasuring pain.</p><p> </p><p>Mew stopped with his assault to Gulf’s backside after the 8th hit, liking how the shade of red Gulf has on his ass.</p><p>“Daddy…” Gulf breathed as Mew massaged his cheeks. He can feel himself leaking and his hard on is now becoming painful.</p><p>“I’m not yet done teaching you a lesson Tua eng” Mew continued caressing his ass.</p><p>“You just LOVED to run your mouth didn’t you? I’ll teach you a better way to use it” Mew seemed calmer now but then again, authority was still in his voice.</p><p>“Luhod.”</p><p>“B-but…” Gulf’s legs were still shaky because of what happened earlier. Ano naman to? Wala bang rest? Pause muna mahal.</p><p>“Pagsinabing luhod. Luhod.”</p><p> Gulf knows better than to complain again. He knelt to the ground as Mew stood up and quickly took his pants off making his hot hard rod bounce out and inhale the fresh cold air outside. </p><p>Tonight was indeed full of surprises. Sinampal ni Mew si Gulf using his dick (hehe)</p><p>“Suck”<br/>
Mew started to fuck his mouth.His pace was hard and fast but it was enough not to hurt Gulf. As Gulf’s moans vibrate through his dick Mew feels like this wasn’t just enough. He pulled Type by his head closer to him, making his tip hit the back of Gulf’s throat.</p><p>“This was what I meant by HBD.” Mew thrusted once again. Happy birthday?<br/>
HBD? Ahhh Birthday sex? Gulf thought to himself as he wasn’t able to reply to Mew.</p><p>“No. It’s not just a simple Happy Birthday greeting.” Mew smirked at him</p><p>“It’s…” Mew trailed</p><p> “Have a Big Dick” Gulf almost choked on what he heard. Birthday sex nga talaga. </p><p>Feeling empowered and confident Gulf suddenly started playing with Mew’s tip with his tongue. </p><p>“Good Boy” Mew grunted through his breath</p><p>“Isn’t this a better way to use your mouth?” Gulf could only look at him in response.  Kung ganito lang naman lagi… parang masarap magmura lagi,</p><p> </p><p>Gulf wrapped his chestnut shaped lips on Mew’s Tip and gently sucked him before he started licking all over his dick.</p><p>“Enough Tua eng” Mew pulled himself  out of his mouth as he felt himself close to his peak.</p><p>Gulf can only suck him harder as his answer and with that, it made Mew cum down on his throat, the sight of Gulf obediently kneeling beneath him made him over the edge. More, and more liquid came rushing and filled Gulf’s mouth.</p><p>Gulf swallowed every drop of him, not wanting to waste even a single drop. He opened his mouth and showed Mew how he swallowed it all.</p><p>“I’m not yet done with you mahal” Mew grabbed Gulf and tinulungan niya ito tumayo at ihiniga sa kama.</p><p>“Ano ulit yung sinabi mo kanina?What was the curse word you used first?” hala? Bat may q and a pa? I can barely think straight? Alin dun sa walo? Ano ba naman yan kailangan ba talaga sagutin? Won’t I get in more trouble if I answer?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Use your words Tua-eng, Kanina kayang kaya mo sabihin yan ah? Speak now or else you know what I’ll do again”  Ay? Pwede bang yun nalang ulit? </p><p>But then again Gulf knows better than to disobey so he tried his best to remember.<br/>
“It was fuck daddy…” Gulf said in a small voice</p><p>“You like that word so much, how about daddy shows you what real fucking is?”<br/>
Mew whispered against him while sliding his dick up and down Gulf.</p><p> “Gusto mo ba?” Mew then swirled his thick tip with his precum dripping around Gulf’s hole.</p><p>Gulf let a moan escape from his lips and nodded.</p><p>“Be more specific!” Mew growled and let his hand come around to Gulf’s ass once again before gripping Gulf’s neck.  Fucking hell. Matagal ko nang gustong machoke ng veiny hands ni Mew… and fuck. </p><p>Hindi na alam ni Gulf kung saan siya magfofocus. Sa position ba niya? Sa napaka ugat na kamay ba ni Mew na nakapulopot sa leeg niya? Would it be Mew’s dick teasing him? Sa spanking na ginawa ni Mew? Or sa tinatanong sakanya?</p><p>“Gustong gusto” Gulf replied, halatang halata sa boses niya how much he needs Mew inside him.</p><p>“Good boy”<br/>
A chuckle escaped Mew’s lips and suddenly thrusted inside Gulf. His hips slamming in him in the perfect angle. Gulf spread his legs wider as Mew relentlessly pushed his cock in and out of him.</p><p>“This is what fucking is Gulf. Do you like this?” Mew said as he continuously pounded Gulf</p><p>“Your dirty words show how much of a dirty slut you are. Gusto mo lang ata matira nang ganito eh.” Gulf got so turned on more as Mew kept on whispering and dirty talking to him.</p><p>Who would’ve thought that the soft and well spoken Mew Suppasit has this side? Gulf isn’t a saint, he dreamed about this; Mew being rough. Hell he fantasized about this and now it turned into reality. </p><p>Tangina sana araw araw birthday ko.</p><p>The pleasure was too much. Gulf felt like he can;t hold it in anymore, he wanted to cum already. Mew pushed all of himself in and out of him, sometimes leaving him empty for a little while before filling Gulf to the rim again</p><p>“Ang sarap…” Gulf moaned out</p><p>At this point konti nalang talaga ang Gulf will explode. The pleasure is just too much.<br/>
“Don’t cum yet” Mew ordered</p><p>The challenge turned Gulf on more, his walls closing in more for Mew and his moans were getting higher. He needs it badly. Gulf’s breath became shallow as Mew continued to pound in and out of him.</p><p>“D-daddy… please” Gulf begged</p><p>Mew loves seeing Gulf moan like this.. beg him like this that he can't stop himself from worshiping his body.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more thrusts, “You can cum now” Mew huskef</p><p>Gulf’s body twitched as he clenched around his dick, His eyes rolled back as the intense wave of pleasure washes over him shortly after, Mew’s orgasm came too. His warm cum seeping inside him. Gulf breathed out as he tried to come down from what seemed like a euphoric high that he was on</p><p>It was the best orgasm he ever had in a lifetime/</p><p>Mew pulled out and asked, “ Have you learned your lesson?”</p><p>“I did’ Mew chuckled at his response and kissed him on the cheeks</p><p>“Are you okay? Was I too rough?” Worry clouded his eyes as he sees Gulf’s ass was still bright red so he ran his hands around his cheeks and massaged it, hoping that it will somehow soothe the pain. Mew is indeed a soft dom. </p><p>“Okay lang ako and… I like how rough you were” Mediyo nahihiya na sinabi ni Gulf. For the long time that they have been together ngayon lang naging ganto si Mew. It was exciting and so damn enjoyable. Not to mention the fact that dati nasa panaginip at imahinasyon niya lang ang ganitong Mew Suppasit… what a damn happy birthday indeed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now for your another birthday present”</p><p>“Ha? Isang round pa? Teka lang naman Mew pero sige tara” Mew once again laughed and kissed him on the cheeks. </p><p>“Hindi naman yan yung ibig kong sabihin! I have something for you.” Mew pulled out a little box and opened it.</p><p>Nanlaki ang mga ni Gulf nang makita ang laman neto. Inside the box were two rings.<br/>
“Mew hindi ba parang ang aga pa para sa ganyan?”<br/>
Mew kissed his forehead, “Tua-eng, I’m NOT YET proposing. These are promise rings. I promise you that oneday, hopefully soon though, we will get married but for now I will work hard para mahingi ko na ang mga kamay mo kena tita. I promise to stay with you for a long time. Will you be my companion forever?” </p><p>“ sus kahit hindi mo na hingin eh. Botong boto na nga si Mama sayo. Parang ikaw pa mas anak kesa sakin”  Gulf thought to himself</p><p>“Ngayon man o sa susunod na mga araw o linggo o taon, It’s a yes agad” Gulf laughed while Mew put the ring around his finger. Gulf did the same to Mew and they let the darkness engulf them both as they slept side by side while in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>………..</p><p>They suddenly woke up as they got startled by loud screamings.</p><p>“MAY SUNOG BA?” Gulf asked Mew, panic was evident in his voice. They looked over to the door to see where the sound came from but to only find their friends standing there. Mew as the protective boyfriend that he is, immediately covered Gulf’s body with his.</p><p>“Tangina niyo! Isusurprise ka sana namin Kanawut para sa birthday mo pero kami pa yung nasurprise! MY EYES. PAHINGI NG HOLY WATER!” Mild shouted as he covered his eyes and went out of the room.</p><p>“PUTANGINA HOW TO UNSEE” Kaownah screamed too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time ko to magsulat ng filo HAHAAH kaya sorry na agad!</p><p>OH PASA PASA NG HOLY WATER NALANG DIYAN OH TSAKA WIPES NA DIN! CHAR!!! SUMBONG KO KAYO SA NANAY NIYO HHAHAHA BAT KAYO NAGBABASA NETO HMMM?? </p><p>CHOURISM ULET KITAKITS SA TWITTER HAHAHAHAH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>